Le destin dans un panier
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi du Poney : la naissance de l'enfant d'un membre de la Communauté. Minas Tirith ...


**Un potentiel défi sur la naissance de l'enfant d'un membre de la Communauté.**

Le destin dans un panier

Dans sa chambre à Minas Tirith, Boromir faisait les cent pas nerveusement. Son père, l'Intendant Denethor, venait de lui demander de partir pour Fondcombe pour assister au grand Conseil qu'Elrond, le Seigneur elfique, allait y tenir. Boromir hésitait. D'une part, il avait bien fait cet étrange rêve qui le poussait à partir en quête de réponses à ses nombreuses interrogations. Fondcombe serait sans doute le lieu idéal pour quérir de sages avis sur ce qu'il était advenu du Fléau d'Isildur, ainsi que Denethor semblait l'espérer. Il semblait en effet qu'Elrond allait réunir des représentants de tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu : des Elfes bien sûr, mais aussi des Nains, et même des Magiciens si l'on devait en croire les rumeurs. Il fallait que des Hommes y soient également présents, et quel meilleur émissaire auraient-ils que le fils aîné de leur Intendant, le vaillant Boromir de Gondor ?

Boromir savait pertinemment tout cela, et n'était pas peu fier que son père lui ait confié une telle mission. Mais quelque chose le retenait toutefois d'accepter. De sombres doutes, d'obscurs pressentiments oppressaient son esprit, lui enjoignant de se montrer prudent. Boromir ne manquait pas de courage, mais il redoutait sans pouvoir l'expliquer ce long périple vers Fondcombe. Comme s'il n'allait jamais en revenir.

En soupirant, Boromir s'assit sur son lit. Pour ajouter à son hésitation, il menait en ces jours une vie si belle et si confortable à Minas Tirith qu'il n'avait guère envie de l'abandonner pour un voyage hasardeux. Sous le soleil de cette fin d'été, les murs de la Cité Blanche brillaient de mille feux. La cité d'Osgiliath avait tout juste été reconquise sous son commandement, pour la gloire du Gondor. Les récoltes avaient été bonnes, les fruits mûrs à point, et les belles de Minas Tirith se disputaient les faveurs du héros d'Osgiliath ...

On frappa à la porte de la chambre, et un domestique apparut dans l'entrebâillement :

— Seigneur Boromir, une dame est ici pour vous voir.

— Qui donc ?

— Elle ne ...

Mais la dame en question ne laissa pas le temps au pauvre homme de finir sa phrase, le bousculant pour forcer l'entrée dans la chambre, et claquant la lourde porte derrière elle. Grande et élégante, toute de bleu sombre vêtue depuis son voile jusqu'à ses gants, elle portait un panier d'osier dont un linge blanc cachait le contenu. Fière comme une tour de garde, elle fulminait manifestement, les narines pincées et les mains crispées sur l'anse du panier.

— Nérébée ! s'exclama Boromir en se relevant dès l'entrée de la jeune femme. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

— Tu oses le demander, traître ! rugit-elle en réponse.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Boromir d'un ton plus précautionneux.

— Ah, chien, comme si tu l'ignorais ! N'a-t-on pas assez ri de moi dans toute la Cité, ces derniers mois ? Au moins autant que l'on m'avait enviée auparavant, j'en suis sûre !

— Mais de quoi parles-tu, personne ne s'est moqué de toi. Du moins n'ai-je rien entendu dire à ton sujet.

— Pour cela, il aurait fallu que tu t'intéresses encore à moi, pendard, chien que tu es !

— Cesse de me parler sur ce ton ! rétorqua Boromir en tentant de raffermir son autorité. Tu me dois le respect.

— Le respect ? répéta-t-elle avec ironie. Ah, il est beau le fils de l'Intendant ! Mais tu as raison, je ne devrais pas t'appeler chien, car un chien est plus fidèle que tu ne le fus jamais. Quand je pense à tout ce que tu m'as fait souffrir ! Tu m'as séduite alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé, tu m'as fait renoncer à une vie paisible au sein de mon foyer, et tu ne m'as élevée à l'honneur d'être ta favorite que pour mieux me rejeter dans la boue de ton mépris dès que tu t'es lassé de moi ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une autre, une vulgaire jeunette aux cheveux de paille ! D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu fait d'elle à présent ? A-t-elle passé son heure de gloire, elle aussi ?

— Nérébée, je ...

— Tais-toi ; je ne veux plus de tes belles paroles, l'arrêta Nérébée en se détournant, des larmes dans la voix.

— Je te demande pardon, si c'est ce que tu es venue chercher.

— Qu'ai-je à faire de tes excuses ? Si tu crois qu'elles rachèteront mon honneur ...

— Je te donnerai ce que tu voudras : des terres, une pension, n'importe quoi.

— N'essaie pas non plus de m'acheter ! Je ne suis ici que pour te mettre face au fruit de tes œuvres, Seigneur Boromir.

Et disant cela, Nérébée dévoila tout soudain le contenu de son panier : blotti dans ses couvertures, un nouveau-né dormait, sans se laisser perturber par les disputes de ses parents. Son petit poing était fermé sur une poupée de chiffons.

— Que ... Que fait cet enfant ici ? balbutia Boromir d'une voix blanche.

— _Ton_ enfant, répondit froidement Nérébée. Ta fille, que j'ai mise au monde voilà sept jours dans des souffrances que je rêverais de te voir éprouver.

— Ma fille ? Mais comment ...

— Eh bien oui, ta fille ! le coupa Nérébée. Ou bien croyais-tu que les fils des Intendants étaient préservés de cet aspect prolifique de la nature ?

Bouche bée, Boromir regarda successivement le nouveau-né endormi et sa mère furibonde, cet enfant qu'on lui imposait tout à coup sans prévenir, cette furie humaine qui ne rêvait que de lui lacérer le visage de ses ongles. Ce n'était pas possible ... Comment avait-il pu être si inconscient ? Et elle, de quel droit lui infligeait-elle ainsi ce fardeau ? Il était absolument incapable de se charger de cela. Il aurait mille fois préféré repartir aussitôt combattre à Osgiliath, ou même au Mordor si on le lui demandait.

D'ailleurs ...

Sans répondre aux protestations de Nérébée, Boromir se précipita hors de sa chambre et courut trouver son père dans la salle où le siège de l'Intendant montait la garde au pied du trône royal.

— Père, vous avez toute mon obéissance. Je partirai à Fondcombe dans l'instant.

**Ou comment une ex envahissante changea le cours de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. **


End file.
